The Legend of Bella
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Francis and Monty Monogram, Vanessa, the Fireside Girl Scouts, and just about everyone in Phineas and Ferb are jumping into the Ocarina of Time and live out the actual game. Can "Link" survive the challenges that faces him, save Hyrule, and rescue "Princess Zelda" from the evil "Gannondorf"? Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Buford, whatcha doin?", Phineas asked as the boys were shown into the living room by Mrs. Stomm. "You were supposed to come over and help me and Ferb-"

"Ah-da dah! Not now, Dinnerbell.", Buford groaned as he leaned back onto the couch. "I'm having a hard time with this game... It's making Buford's brain work..."

"A game that is making YOUR brain WORK?", Baljeet asked in surprised. "What game is that?"

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella sat down on the couch as they looked over at the screen while Buford described what he was playing.

"It's a really cool game! Kinda old, but it's a hand-me-down.", Buford shrugged. "It's called The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Yeah Baljeet, it's a fantasy genre."

"And it is making your brain work...because you can't memorize all the special spells?", Baljeet shrugged, unimpressed.

"Nah. Doesn't have that. It's about this kid named Link that's doing...something. I dunno. I'm still on the first dungeon. Here, I'll back it up for ya."

He resat the game and started a new file. From what was shown, it slightly caught Baljeet's attention though he remained more composed than he actually felt. Isabella found the little fairies and some of the characters to be quite cute, while Phineas and Ferb were both enthralled while they watched, giving advice once in a while as well as the rest of the gang, trying to figure it out. While it was possible for the group to have built contraption after contraption on a daily basis, it was easily stated before that they WERE just kids. And the levels in this game really were a challenge to all of them. And the story continued to evolve once they were past the large Deku Tree, catching more and more of their enthusiasm. Before anyone had noticed, the day had been spent and they weren't even CLOSE to finishing the game! Everyone said their good-byes and headed off to have their dinners.

"Oh, there you are Perry.", Phineas smiled as the boys walked into the house. "Anyway, like I was saying Ferb. It would be kinda cool to go on an adventure like Link. Fight with swords. Face off bad guys and help out princesses. Maybe we can use the time-machine or make some sorta device that could put us into that kinda world!"

Ferb simply shrugged with a slight smile and they were caught in their normal family routine. Once settled down into bed, Phineas snuggled up closer to his pet platypus, and soon fell fast asleep with the game still whirling around in his mind.

Then things got dark. And stormy. There was a loud clanking sound as a drawbridge was lowered. The sound of horse hooves beated in his mind as Phineas stepped back only to find a small girl being whisked away. While he watched after the fast white horse, he heard another set of hooves and turned around to see a large black one standing tall as well as the rider. With a twisted scowl and long, shaggy brown hair. He turned to the boy and within a moment, the dream became pure black.


	2. Chapter 2

"...ey... Ay... HEY!", a voice suddenly broke through Phineas' drowsiness.

The boy jerked his head up in slight alarm but rested it to the pillow with a small groan as he wanted to stay asleep.

"Hey! Come on!" the voice continued as something bright began to flash in front of his eyelids. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?!"

Phineas, unsure of why this tiny voice was insulting him as such, finally pulled himself up with a yawn and stretch. When he saw what was making the noise he quickly sat up-right in surprise. A small blue glowing light with delicate-looking wings and a small orange tail bobbed gently nearby in the air.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy!", the small creature introduced itself. "Monogram, The Great Deku Tree, asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

Even as a small glowing ball of light, Phineas could tell him apart from everything else in the world.

"Perry?", the young boy asked, surprised at what's happened.

"No. I'm Navi.", the fairy said, sounding rather puzzled.

Phineas blinked for a moment. He knew it was Perry. But why was he a talking fairy? The morning grogginess was delaying his thoughts but the fairy pressed on.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going right now!"

With a nod, Phineas climbed out of bed to begin the day. He scratched his head sleepily when he noticed something. He was wearing a hat. When he took it off, he saw it was green and rather odd shaped. Looking down made him see the rest of his body and Phineas finally understood what had happened.

"I'm Link!", he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Yes you are!", Navi said cheerfully.

Piecing two and two together, Phineas confirmed in his mind this was a dream. He was dreaming about the game. He was Link. Perry was Navi. And Some Monogram guy was the Great Deku Tree. He was the hero!

'This is awesome!', Phineas thought in his mind. 'I'm gonna have this huge adventure and when I wake up, I'll be able to tell Ferb and everyone all about it! I wonder who Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet are?'

Without wasting a second, the hat was on and Phineas raced out of the tree-house and into the Kokiri Forest. He could practically hear the music swell up into the intro as he stepped out and looked about. Just then a green-haired version of Gretchen without her glasses, came running up to his house with a small red fairy, following after her.

"Yahoo! Hey, Link!", she called up as she stopped at the bottom.

Phineas wasn't paying attention but instead noticed a small chain of little lights following after each other. Like a miniature roller-coaster without the railing. When it came nearby him, Phineas reached out to grab it only to find it suddenly explode into oblivion and the pieces continuing on their way as if nothing had happened. He chuckled some and headed down the ladder. When he reached "Saria", she chuckled some, seeing Perry follow after him.

"Wow! A fairy!", she exclaimed as Perry gave a simply nod. "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri."

"Yeah and I've been summoned to the Great Deku Tree!", Phineas said with slight pride.

"Is that right? It's quite an honor to be talking to the Great Deku Tree!", Gretchen nodded. "I'll wait for you here. Get going!"

Phineas gave a nod and headed off.

"So... Hey, Where's the Great Deku Tree?", Phineas asked.

"He's on the East side of the forest.", the fairy explained.

Phineas headed off, gazing about the forest while doing so. A lot of the kids looked familiar. Like a mix between his friends and the game's character's. He finally came up to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's place when someone got in the way. Someone Phineas at first recognized to be a Thaddeus without his glasses.

"Hey Chump! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?", Thaddeus said as he got in front, holding up a halting hand. "Without a fairy, you aren't even a real man."

"Ahem!", Perry said as he came up with slight dignity.

Just then a white fairy with a dark outlining came up from behind "Mido" and the two were obviously not pleased with one another.

"Peter.", Perry said in slight hostility.

"Navi.", the fairy replied.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!", Thaddeus gaped in astonishment.

"Yes. Yes I do. And see. I was just-"

"And he was summoned by the Great Deku Tree himself!", "Navi" said, wishing to not waste time.

"Whaaaaaaat?!", "Mido" seemed like he was about to have a heart-attack. "Why would he summon YOU and not the great, Mido?"

"Third-person is always kind of funny to listen a ten year-old talk in.", Phineas quietly noted to his partner.

"This isn't funny...", he grumbled, turning his head away feeling rather indignant. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!"

"Wow. You sure do talk a lot don't you?", Phineas asked though was utterly ignored.

"How do you think you're going to help out the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield first?", he rambled on.

"But.. you don't have them.", Phineas noted, not seeing neither a sheath nor a shield.

"What? You're right. I don't have my equipment ready, but..", Thaddeus trailed off before shaking his head and pointing back at Phineas with a scowl. "If you wanna pass through here you should at least have that much, 'Mr. No Fairy'!"

"Alright. Alright fine.", Phineas said, backing up to head off. "So.. where would you say I should get a shield?"

"Seesh what do I look like to you?!", Thaddeus complained. "You have to BUY one, duh!"

"But we're in a forest. Where do you expect me to find money?"

"I don't know, lame-brain!", Thaddeus rolled his eyes. "What? Do you expect 40 rupees to fall out of the sky?"

Out just beyond the forest, a large bird was carrying back the loot it had stolen from a sap but it had been flying for a long time. Its wings were sore and its hometown was still miles off. The bird stopped to rest on a tree branch when the bag slipped from its talons and fell to the earth below.

"'Aw come on!'", the bird squawked. "'Now how will I go to the match?!'"

The bag plummeted to the ground below and landed in the open hands of "Link" just as he was about to explain why he bothered to ask. The four-some stared in slight shock and when Phineas opened it and found the money inside, he smiled some at Thaddeus.

"What do you know? It does!", he simply said before heading off while "Mido" continued to fume from his spot.

Once his shield was bought, Phineas slung it onto his back and looked about curiously. He tried to remember where they found the sword in the game, but the forest-village was still rather fascinating to the young boy. He gazed about the high-bridges and hopped across the small pond. He saw the large hill and it seemed familiar. So climbing on up, he found the training grounds. Full of large bushes and small rocks. He looked about, practicing a few tricks when "Navi" seemed to grow impatient.

"Hey!", Perry called out, catching Phineas' attention as he finished a back flip. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Let's get going!"

"I'm working on it.", Phineas said. "I'm trying to figure out where in this forest we can find a sword."

As Phineas leaned against the fencing of the area, he looked about some more, trying to guess where. He then noticed a small log jutting out from a wall and found that it was hollowed out. Remembering this from the game, he simply got down and crawled inside. Once on the other side, Phineas came into a large opening. He soon saw a large boulder rolling by as if possessed and simply ran behind it. He found the chest and smiled, seeing the sign next to it that read "Kokiri Sword". "Navi", was rather surprised. Phineas opened up the chest and after pushing past a few leaves and sticks, he pulled out the small sword.

_BA-DA DA-DUM!_

Phineas suddenly looked about, swearing he heard something. But there was nothing to make the sound. Outside the secret area, Phineas took a few practices with his sword and shield and headed off to the Great Deku Tree after yet, another reminder from his floating companion.

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria AND the Great Deku Tree?!", Thaddeus exclaimed when he saw "Link" prepared for the summons. He stormed off to allow admission, muttering grumbles under his breath of how unfair it was while Phineas continued on.

He came into a pathway and as he traveled, suddenly three deku plants shot up, all chattering angrily at him as they tried to attack.

"Aah!", Phineas exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

He saw them spin about as they were stuck in their roots and pulled out his sword. He saw how this was done and was ready for the fight. With a few sharp swings, Phineas sliced through them and picked up the first deku stick that laid nearby.

_BA-DA DA-DUM!_

Phineas blinked a bit and looked around him.

"Hey, Navi? Did you hear something?", he asked.

"No.", the fairy said with a shake of its head. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Let's get going!"

Phineas shrugged it off again and resumed to pick up the deku sticks. He walked a little further and soon came into a clearing where the giant, mustached, Picasso-faced, Great Deku Tree awaited him. And as Phineas walked up to him, he could feel a slight awe of the size of such a historical tree. And yet...there was slightly something familiar. Nothing he could put his finger on, but a definite buzz in the back of his head. Like he had seen the face somewhere else. Well it certainly seemed to be that way with everyone Phineas had seen so far. But it was hard to figure out where he had seen him before.

"Ah Link.. I had been waiting.", the tree began, his bark crackling and crumbling as he spoke.

"You're the Great Deku Tree?", Phineas asked in slight breathy awe.

"Actually, my name is uh Major Deku Tree, but I'm not one to be picky.", he continued on a little uncaring.

"Navi, reporting in, Sir!", the platy-fairy chirped.

"Ah. Navi. Good to see you in.", the great Deku Tree said. "And Link, welcome. Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell you."

"I'm listening.", Phineas said, as he sat down in the grass.

"Your sleeping these past nights must have been restless, and full of evil nightmares. As the servants of a great evil gain strength, a terrible storm had brewed across the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Surely, you have felt it. Link, the time has come to test your courage. I have been cursed and I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Do you have enough courage to accept this mission?"

"I'm...pretty sure.", Phineas said with ease, knowing that the course of the game would allow him to win.

Then the Great Deku Tree began to lower a portion of his trunk that shaped like a mouth.

"Then enter, Link and Navi.", he said. "Navi, you need to help Link and Link, when Navi speaks, make sure you listen well to what's said."

Phineas and Perry both nodded and Phineas headed up to the trunk of the Great Deku Tree. He paused for a moment, looking into the pitch-blackness of the hole in front of him, slightly worried. What if things didn't go the way he hoped? He took a deep breath, and finally entered, knowing it would be for the bes_t._

* * *

_Okay so just to catch you up:_

_Phineas=Link_

_Perry the Platypus=Navi_

_Monogram=Deku tree_

_Peter the Panda=Mido's Fairy_

_Thaddeus=Mido_

_Saria=Gretchen_

_Hmm... I wonder where Thor, Doof, Isabella, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb are? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

It was surprising to see how hollow the Deku Tree really was. But Phineas sat straight to work. He stepped into the room only to suddenly be snapped at by a deku baba.

"Aah!", Phineas exclaimed, stepping back.

He quickly pulled out his sword and shield. After blocking his enemy, he stabbed it with his sword, causing it to be paralyzed as it stood straight up in pain. Phineas took this opportunity to slice it in half and watch it turn into another deku stick. Phineas grabbed it and went on to fend off the other deku baba that awaited him nearby.

Stepping into the middle of the room, "Navi" couldn't help but mention the large web and the tunnel that was below it. Phineas bounced a bit on it, noticing its flexibility.

"Hmm... I'm sure that with enough force, you could probably break this thing..", he wondered aloud.

He thought about taking out his sword and slicing through it, but decided against it, in case there would be something else on this floor he could need. Looking around and finding nothing more than another deku baba and some bushes, Phineas then turned his attention to the wall of vines. Looking up into the tree, he could see higher and higher floors. A smile worked its way across his face and he began to climb.

"What are you smiling about?", Perry asked.

"Well, I figure if I can make it up to the top floor, I can jump down and use my weight, plus the force of my fall with the gravitational pull on my body, to break the web over the hole in the middle of the room and get down into the roots.", Phineas explained, causing "Navi" to shake his head.

"Gravi-whational? Link, what are you talking about?"

"Trust me, it'll work!", Phineas shrugged, soon reaching the top of the wall.

He circled the pathway, soon coming across his first treasure chest. After opening it up and digging in, he soon pulled up the dungeon map.

_BA-DA DA-DUM!_

Phineas looked around wildly again.

'Where's...?', he started to think before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts.

He looked over the map, surprised to see how laid-out it was and for a moment, started to wonder why there was a map for INSIDE a living creature like the Great Deku Tree.

One way or another, it said there was a room nearby and Phineas decided to check it out. As opposed to the main room, this room was much smaller. Only a bush stood in it. Phineas saw the door on the other side, but it was barred. After taking a step closer to investigate, the bush moved and when Phineas jumped back in surprise, quickly drawing out his sword, the bush popped his head up, looking around.

"...Baljeet?!", Phineas exclaimed in surprised.

The deku scrub turned around, its red eyes narrowing at Phineas before spitting out a deku seed at him, knocking him back.

"Ow!", Phineas grunted in pain as Baljeet ducked back into his hole.

He held his stomach and look back.

"What's Baljeet doing here?"

"What's a Baljeet?", Perry asked.

"He's one of my best friends!", Phineas explained. "Why is he hurting me?"

"That's a deku scrub. You should know that!", the fairy retorted. "You only see them, like, almost every day."

Phineas stood back up, pulling out his sword and shield again. The deku scrub popped back up, spitting its nut back at the boy again. This time Phineas blocked it with his shield, accidentally hitting the nerd square in the face.

"Yow!", the scrub squeaked, popping out of its hole and flailing around in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

The young hero cringed, seeing the nut smack the bush in the face and quickly came over as it hopped around.

"Sorry, Baljeet! I didn't mean to-"

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

Phineas paused for a moment, slightly confused as the deku scrub continued to rock back and forth in pain, squeaking small whimpers.

"...Sure?"

At this, the deku scrub perked up and went on to say, "When you jump off a high cliff and land just right, you will roll on the ground and not get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work though if the cliff is really, really high!"

He scurried off in fright and disappeared into the dirt before Phineas has a chance to say another word. The door on the opposite side opened up and with nothing else to do at this point, he decided to shrug it off and continue onward.

The next room was a bit bigger than the last. There was a platform floating in the middle of a gap between where Phineas was standing and the other side of the room where, from what Phineas saw, was another chest. Finding nothing of threat, "Link" managed to jump across the gap and land on the platform.

"...Huh.", he started, noticing nothing bad has happened. "I thought that would be-AAH!"

The platform began to shake and fall. So the boy ran across and tried to jump to the next ledge. His nails scratched on the ledge before he plummeted to the floor, groaning a bit from the pain in his legs from the fall. He got up and looked around. Fortunately, the wall that he missed had strong, supportive vines and so he climbed back up. Looking back at the gap, the platform was still gone. The boy turned his attention to the chest. He pulled out the slingshot, finding it well loaded, and looked back, trying to figure a way back.

"Hey!", Perry exclaimed, turning green as he floated up to where a hidden ladder was.

Phineas got the idea and pulled out his slingshot. After a few misses, he managed to knock it down and was able to climb back up. Back out into the main hallway, Phineas came back to where he found the map and looked up at the wall. He could climb it, if there wasn't for one problem.

"Um.. Pe..er... Navi?", Phineas began. "What are those?"

"Skullwalltulas. Be careful not to touch them!", "Navi" warned.

"Mm.. Yeah they don't look very...friendly..", Phineas agreed, noting the skulls for heads.

Thinking it over a bit, Phineas pulled out his fairy slingshot again and aimed it at the skullwalltulas. With careful aiming and a few fails, the spiders fell to the floor in death and Phineas was free to climb. He reached the next floor and smiled about it.

'If things keep going like this..', Phineas thought as he began to walk. 'This whole dungeon should be a piece of cake.'

Upon walking to the nearest door, Phineas was frightened by the sight of a rather LARGE skulltula. But after checking with his floating companion on what it was and how simple it was to destroy it, Phineas gave it a shot. He was knocked back once, but no large damage done. Being more careful, Phineas used his trusty slingshot and soon watched in slight fear as the arachnid was engulfed in blue flames.

"...I'm really gonna have to learn to aim with this.", Phineas sighed a bit, looking down at it. "Too bad I can't modify it."

"Well come on. Let's keep going.", Perry urged on.

Phineas walked around the top floor of the tree, destroying the few enemies that were there while doing so.

He entered a room where there were more enemies. But one thing stumped him after defeating one of the enemies. There was a small, shiny, golden token with a light blue flame around it waiting where he had destroyed another spider.

"..What's that?", Phineas asked, going over and carefully kicking it to see if his shoe caught on fire too.

"It looks like a token of some sort..?", Perry shrugged.

Phineas carefully picked it up and the flame disappeared. The young boy looked over the charm carefully, seeing his reflection in the shiny exterior.

"It's actually kinda pretty..", Phineas noted as he stared a bit more.

Suddenly the reflection changed to showing Phineas a version of himself but with skulltula parts. The boy blinked in surprise and shook his head, soon finding his reflection back to normal.

"...I think I should hold onto this.", he said, putting it away in his pocket. "Just in case."

"Good idea.", "Navi" nodded.

After getting the compass and coming back into the main room, he walked out on one of the ledges that stuck out. The narrow, wooden path over looked the rest of the deku tree and from Phineas' perspective, aimed him perfectly with the giant spider web on the first floor!

"You know what, Perry?", Phineas began to say, backing up to the wall as a smile was on his face

"Navi.", Perry corrected.

"I think this is gonna be a piece of cake!", Phineas said, charging from where he was to leap off the ledge and go dropping to the ground, screaming in excitement in fear while doing so.

As his plan worked, the net broke under the force of his weight and Phineas was sent, plummeting into the darker areas of the tree's roots below him.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the lack of updating but I've had the hardest time EVER finding anything to help me keep this thing graphically accurate. I finally found a bunch of maps to help me though so I'm sure I'll be updating a lot more often. And yes. Baljeet replaces all the scrubs in the dream. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_BAH! All that work just to get through one lousy dungeon! And one of the easiest too I might add! Good gosh, what happens when we hit the **Water Temple**?! O.O Heaven help us all._

_Amber: What have you done to us? D=_

_Laura: Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^_

* * *

Phineas found his hands hitting rough vines and soon clung onto them, stopping his fall. He panted a bit from the fall as "Navi" caught up to him and carefully climbed down. Water met with his feet and after reaching shallow grounds, Phineas looked around the room.

"...Seriously, the whole tree is hollow?", Phineas asked the fairy.

"I suppose it is.", Perry nodded.

"And so this water just flows aimlessly from who knows where to keep it alive?"

"Well, he IS dieing right now."

"Cause of a curse. Yeah.", Phineas nodded. "But I mean.. Still.. This doesn't really add up. I'd think MY dreams would make a bit more sense then this."

"Aren't dreams to supposed NOT make sense?"

"Mine do. At least a bit.", Phineas shrugged. "Oh well. I'm tired anyway. Let's get out of this water and rest a bit."

Phineas found a ledge where an empty torch sat and rested. He heard a scratching sound and looked over to find another odd looking spider hanging on a few bar-like roots where the water came from. Killing it with his slingshot, he was surprised to find another token, floating there in the air, where the spider once sat, waiting for him. A small hop from the ledge ensured the treasure to be his and Phineas looked over it.

"It's just like the other.", he said, pulling out the first. "I wonder if these things have something to do with what's happening to Major Deku Tree?"

"Maybe.", the fairy shrugged before turning an angry red. "And that's GREAT Deku Tree to a kokiri!"

"Aw, come on Navi. That's so formal.", Phineas shrugged uncaringly. "Besides, he SAID his name was Major Deku Tree."

"Yes, but he IS the one that helps ensure that you and the rest of the kokiri are kept safe! You should be at least a little respectful.", the fairy buzzed around him.

"Alright. Alright!", Phineas waved him off. "Geez, I liked it better when you just went ack-ck-ck..."

"Like what?", the platy-fairy asked in confusion. "You're one strange kokiri, you know that? Come on! We gotta help the Great Deku Tree!"

The fairy flew off to where the torch was and Phineas sighed a bit. If Perry talked this much in his dream, he wondered how much of a chatter box the platypus would be in reality.

'Maybe it was a GOOD thing we never found out what he meant.', he thought to himself. 'But honestly, doesn't Perry know about the little chattering noise he always does? Ferb and I use it enough around him as it is. Maybe he doesn't remember our adventures in reality. And what about Ferb, anyway? I'm so used to having him around, I'm surprised he's not here helping me with this! I wonder where he is in this dream. If everyone has a role... who's Ferb? Or Isabella? In fact, if Perry's a fairy and Baljeet's a shrub... who could ANYONE be? Gretchen's, Saria.. Funny.. I'd think that would be Isabella. Isabella... I wonder where she is in this?'

He suddenly remembered the nightmare that began, the dark haired girl that ran by him on the white horse. The rider on the black. The mere thought of that man made Phineas shiver in slight fear for some odd reason. The young boy shook his head, splashed some of the cool water onto his face to bring him back to where he stood, and climbed back up and to look at the torch.

"Welp. We should probably find a fire for it.", Phineas was saying after examining it.

"How so? You don't have any fire on you or anything.", the fairy asked.

"Hmm...", Phineas pondered a moment before noticing the switch. "I wonder what this thing does?"

He stepped on top of it and soon a flame appeared in the torch behind them. Phineas smiled a bit and warmed up his hands first before looking around the damp chamber.

"Now that there's a fire, I wonder what we could use it for?", he asked.

He pulled out his map and used the light to get a good look.

"Well.. We should be here.", he said, pointing to the first floor in the basement. "So the map says that there's another room nearby."

"What's that?", the fairy asked, nudging the compass on his belt.

"Oh yeah! I wonder what this compass does.", he said, pulling it out.

The compass spun a bit before pointing into a direction. A small red dot suddenly appeared on the map, coming from the back of the compass. Surprised at this, Phineas ran the compass over the map a bit but the direction and the dot never changed.

"Maybe it's a treasure room or something.", Phineas shrugged. "Or an exit."

"We'll find out eventually.", the fairy said casually.

"Alrighty. So. First thing's first.", Phineas said, shoving the map back into his pocket. "We gotta find a way out of this room!"

"And how do you propose that?"

"Well there was a door right over there.", Phineas said pointing in the direction of the map. "But all I see is a deku baba stub and cobwebs."

"Navi" shrugged and Phineas left to deal with the plant anyways. Killing skulltullas and deku babas so far was a sinch to the young boy. It wasn't anything worse than squishing spiders and cutting hedges. But thinking back to that little shrub. His curly green hair and high-pitched Indian accented voice, it didn't seem right to Phineas to hurt the poor things. Maybe cause it actually TALKED. Maybe cause it looked like Baljeet. Either way, once the plant was gone and Phineas killed another token-giving spider, there didn't seem like anything else. Nothing but large quantities of cobwebs. But looking over the map, the cobweb right in front of him was a...

"There's the door!", Phineas smiled, seeing it through the dense webs. "But how to get to it..."

"Your sword can't cut it.", Perry said.

"Hmm... Can we burn it? Would that hurt the Great Deku Tree?"

"Not necessarily. The Great Deku Tree has ways of keeping himself safe for the most part.", the fairy noted.

"Alrighty. Then maybe...", Phineas looked back at the torch before it came to him.

He pulled out a deku stick and came up to the torch, being careful not to get close to the flame himself. After the stick caught on fire, he made his way back to the cobwebs, making sure to stay in shallow water so the flame wouldn't be extinguished. Once the webs burned, Phineas put out the flame on his stick and put it back.

"So far, this is a piece of cake!", Phineas smiled triumphantly.

In the next room was something that instantly put an end to Phineas' good mood. Another bush awaited them and underneath was another Baljeet/Deku Scrub. The deku nut came flying out at Phineas who quickly jumped aside to dodge it.

"No, Baljeet! I don't wanna hurt you!", Phineas said before the scrub hid under the ground again.

"Link, that thing's gonna do nothing BUT hurt you!", "Navi" protested. "And it's not a 'Baljeet', it's a deku scrub! Focus!"

Phineas sighed a bit, knowing what he had to do. But he still didn't like hurting his friends. He held up his sheild and bounced the nut back in his face. Again the little nerd danced around in pain, its snout hurt and no hands to hold it in. Phineas cornered it to apologize, but the scrub was faster at speaking.

"Ow! Please forgive me, master! I will never do it again! If you spare me, I will teach you something very helpful."

"But-", Phineas began before he felt the fairy nudge him harshly. "Oh.. Alright."

"You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is... 2, 3, 1. Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?", the scrub ran away before Phineas had a chance to stop him and Phineas sighed a bit, seeing him burrow back underground.

Looking around the room there wasn't much else. A few pieces of grass that hid more nuts and bullets and a door with bars on it. Looking above the door, Phineas saw a diamond with an eye in it. It was odd, but obviously must've had something to do with the door.

"Think that eye has something to do with the door?", Phineas asked his floating companion.

"Navi" nodded and Phineas sat up his sling shot. With a careful aim, he was able to hit the diamond, but missed the eye.

"Shoot...", Phineas groaned. "This is a lot more tough than my automatic baseball-pitch."

"Keep trying.", Perry's only suggestion was.

A couple more attempts and Phineas soon got the idea and hit the eye, releasing them from the room. In the next room, things were a bit more complicated. There was a large shaft that spun with spikes on it. A platform that moved smoothly back and forth underneath it across the water that started from the ledge Phineas stood on to the ledge on the other side of the room where a skulltulla, a box, and the next door, awaited them.

Phineas looked over the place, finding the platform to be rather perilous considering that it ran RIGHT underneath the spikes. An easy death to await him. And jumping over the spikes would also be dangerous in fear of him cutting himself on the sword he carried or not jumping far enough and landing right on the spikes. But swimming, even if he could dive under the shaft, didn't mean that Phineas had the arm-strength to lift himself and his equipment up the ledge and on the other side.

'There's gotta be something..', Phineas thought to himself, peeking over the ledge at the water, half worried that there were enemies hiding in it.

He noticed a slope that lead into the water to his left and decided to ease himself into the water by that means. That way, if there was something dangerous, he was closer to shore and it would be easier for him to escape. He began to swim now, and found no threat. He also found how very easy it was to swim with his equipment. Looking at the surface, he couldn't find something to help with him getting to the next side. Phineas looked at the water he was swimming in, half wondering how dirty it may be for being in a some hundred year-old tree. But hoping for the best, he took a breath and dove underneath.

The water stung his eyes as he tried to keep them open and get adjusted to the surroundings, but one thing Phineas had to remark about it was not only how peaceful everything looked underwater, but also how clear it all was. After swimming a bit, Phineas found what he was looking for. A switch on the bottom. But he had to go back up to regain his breath.

He swam to the surface and gasped for air. After clearing the dizziness from his head from the rush of oxygen, Phineas swam to where he saw the switch and dove once more. Down to the bottom, he pressed hard against it, pushing it in and resurfaced to hear a draining sound. He looked about and soon saw that the water level was lowering as judging by the edge of the side he came in at.

He quickly came up to the slope and ran back up. When the platform came, he jumped onto it and rode it to the other side, happy to see his plan worked.

"Good thinking, Link.", "Navi" commented. "We should be low enough to get past."

Phineas gave a nod and smiled to himself as he rode along. He had to readjust his tool belt though before he heard another noise. Quickly looking about, he saw that the water was rising again. And they hadn't made it past the shaft with the spikes! Phineas quickly laid out across the platform, hoping that they might pass by before the spikes hit the board. He held his breath as they passed by, the spikes getting closer and closer to his body as he slipped by. By the time they reached his legs, he quickly pulled them back, underneath him and the spikes hit what he was riding on.  
Phineas panted a bit and stood back up, watching him and Perry drift away from the shaft. The only other time he'd been that afraid was seeing Isabella being trampled on by giant chinchillas. When the platform reached his destination, "Link" jumped off and faced the large skullwalltulla on the wall in front of him.

When he took care of the enemy, he looked at the large wooden box nearby and sighed a bit. His spirits were starting to dwindle from the tension of nearly being killed and cold air that swept by him as he stood there in soaking wet clothes. Phineas looked up at the ledge he was supposedly supposed to get too and looked about, seeing no other exits.

With a sigh, the boy took off his hat and wrung it out. Whatever awaited him was probably more danger and the last thing he wanted to do was to fight with wet clothes that stuck to his body and agitated his skin.

"Link, this isn't time to dry off your hat!", the fairy scolded. "We gotta keep moving!"

Phineas looked, almost glared, back at the floating companion that continued to bark and scold mercilessly, floating at just mere inches away from his face. Half his mind was to just swat the thing between his hands like a fly. He was tired, lugging heavy metal and wood, and had just narrowly avoided dead. Can't he take a break? But Phineas kept his temper like he always did and restrained the urge to swat his friend. Nope. He just caught the platy-fairy in his hat instead.

"KRRR!", the fairy chirped in surprise. "HEY! Lemme out! HEY!"

The fairy's figure bulged against the hat as it tried to find an escape, but Phineas held the open end shut and tucked it safely underneath his foot. While the fairy cried out for help, Phineas took off his shirt and began to wring it out as well.

'It's a good thing there aren't any girls here...', Phineas noted to himself as he wrung dry the rest of his clothes. 'I'm probably gonna have to find some sort of fire to dry these out with later.'

"LINK! LEMME OUT OF HERE!", the fairy pleaded. "PLEASE! _HEY!_ **_HEY!_**"

Phineas sighed a bit and got dressed again. He released the fairy who gasped for fresh air and then turned angrily on him.

"What were you trying to do?! Suffocate me?! We don't have time for these shenanigans! We gotta help the Great Deku Tree!"

"Oh yes. And let's not forget _Miss Lady Cathrine de Bourgh_.", Phineas added on with a teasing smile as he tried his best Mr. Collins impersonation.

He got to work on pushing and pulling the large box to underneath the ledge and then proceeded climbing onto it. He reached the ledge and found another door.

'Whoda thunk?', he raised an eyebrow with a small smile and went on inside.

The room was small, had a fire, three deku babas, and a barred door to his right. Phineas killed the enemies and went to pick up his sticks when he noticed that two out of the three, had dropped a large pistachio-like nut. Phineas picked on up curiously.

_BA-DA DA-DUM!_

He glanced about for the odd noise but kept most of his attention on the odd nut. It had a brown, firm, outer shell and something glittering inside...

"Oops!", Phineas exclaimed when he accidentally dropped the nut.

As the nut hit the floor, it shattered into a million pieces, each one flashing a bright light and momentarily blinding Phineas.

"OW! Ow, my eyes!", he cried out, rubbing them sorely. "Ow! What on earth was that?"

"Oww! A deku nut you silly!", Perry grumbled, shaking back and forth. "Why on earth did you use it?"

"I didn't mean to!", Phineas blinked, trying to regain vision and for the moment, the room was just a blur of purple and green colors.

When it finally cleared up, he shook his head a bit and rubbed his eyes one more time before being happy to see the room more clearly and possibly...a bit brighter. The young boy noticed another deku nut and was careful this time to put it safely in a small bag that was tied to the end of his belt. He then focused his attention on the rest of the room. There was three torches, two of which were out and only one burning. Phineas looked between the torches and then looked at the door and soon figured what to do.

"You know, one thing I don't understand..", he was saying as he pulled out a deku stick. "Is the physics of all this. Here's a locked door and all you have to do to get it open is to set all the torches on fire. How does that make any sense? Is it light sensitive? How is it that a fantasy-based genre can be able to produce that kind of technology and use it for something so simple? Or is it heat-sensitive and the question still remains the same. And why is a giant tree that can talk to us, talking about being cursed, when from the root-system to the top branches, he's completely hollow and capable of baring his own map, treasure chests, water, metal sewer pipes, and lock doors? It makes no sense."

He lit the torches and they watched as the bars slid up from the doors.

"See?"

"Link, you are possibly one of the most strangest boys I know.", "Navi" simply said. "Half of the things you like to talk about, doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"It's not that hard to understand.", Phineas objected as they walked to the door and past it. "Or at least, it's not hard to question."

"Well ask me a question and I'll try to answer it as best as I could.", "Navi" bargained. "I know a lot about things in the world."

"Alright...", Phineas started before shooting down the large skullwalltulla hanging above them a bit ahead. "Why is the Great Deku Tree hollow?"

"Are you filled with skin from the outside, in?", the fairy replied.

"Touche.", Phineas nodded. "Why are there so many rooms though? Take out the enemies, what are these rooms for?"

"Inside the Great Deku Tree is where us fairies live before we are assigned a host-kokiri.", the fairy explained. "When that happens we- LOOK OUT!"

"Wha-?"

Before Phineas had the chance to ask, he found out what. A large red object dropped in front of him and cracked along the floor. A creature came from inside of it. It stood on hind legs and turned about, confused at first, before spotting Phineas.

"N-Navi? What is that thing?", he asked as he drew out his shield, backing away as the thing approached him.

"That's a gohma larva! Look out when it gets ready to pounce!", the fairy warned.

"Pounce?!", Phineas gaped, though a moment too late to ask.

The thing jumped at him and he thrusted his sword towards it. The knife ran through to the other side and the ghoma thrashed and cried in pain before falling limply under death's grip.

"...EEWWWW!", Phineas groaned, before pointing his sword to the ground to let it slide off.

It slid half way before falling the rest of the way off as Phineas shook his sword a bit.

"Ew... Oh man, that's just GROSS!", Phineas went on, looking at the blueish blood dripping down the sword.

The larva dissolved in blue flames that sprang to life about it. Phineas shivered and carefully looked up at the ceiling in the center of the room.

"How many more are up there?", Perry asked.

"Two.", Phineas cringed. "Do I have to kill MORE of them?"

"Unless you can find an easier way."

Phineas thought it over a moment. The thing that attacked him was a larva. Larvae hatched from eggs. Eggs are very easy to be killed. In fact...

"Wait... If they're that...then.. Hang on..", Phineas began to piece as he remembered the ghoma larva being about as tall as he was. "HOLY COW! Where's the MOM!?"

"Link! That's it! That must be what's destroying the Great Deku Tree!", "Navi" began to fly bounce about in excitement. "And ghomas love the dark so she must be deep down below the roots! Good thinking!"

"AAH! Navi? Um.. No offense but.. Well I mean like, I don't mind spiders enough, but COME ON! That thing was about as tall as I am!", Phineas cringed. "Their mother must've be HUGE!"

"She would have to be if she were to cause this sort of devastation to the Great Deku Tree!", the fairy agreed in enthusiasm.

"And I'M the one that has to kill her?!"

"Yup!"

Phineas sighed. He didn't mind spiders. Honestly. He normally just pick them up and sat them outside of the house when Candace freaked if she saw one. In fact to him, spiders, among many other things in life, are actually very incredible to him in the simple and yet still so questionable and interesting life that they lead. But if a spider was large enough to eat HIS blood like they did a fly, he wouldn't wanna be there to see it. But he was supposed to be the hero and sometimes, the hero has to do some pretty creepy stuff.

"Link" took another look up at the ghomas above his head and figured a way he could at least harm them so they wouldn't be full ready to attack. He aimed his slingshot up at the eggs on the ceiling, be careful not to miss. When the released nut hit the egg, the entire thing shattered and flakes and crumbles of it fell to the floor below. Nothing showed of the ghoma's existence except for the bits of shell on the floor. Phineas was obviously surprised, but if it meant that he didn't have to fight it, he did it again. This time, the egg dropped to the floor from his high aim but still, it crumpled. Poof. Gone. Now he could focus on the rest of the room.

The first to catch his attention was the deku baba on his left and that was more easy to defeat, being veiwed as just a plant and all. Phineas killed it and picked up the deku nuts he found afterwards. The only other things in the room was a torch and two cobwebs blocking pathways according to his map. Since the one further from him lead him to a smaller room as opposed to the one on his right which lead him back into a chamber he's previously been in, he chose the smaller room. Just to see if there was something important. He carefully sat the deku stick on fire and used the flame to set the cobweb on fire. While it burned away, he waved out the flame on his stick so he could repurpose it, and went up to find nothing but a wall.

"Wait..", Phineas paused before checking his map. "...there's supposed to be a room."

"I suppose you can't get to it yet.", the fairy shrugged.

"Well that's a shame.", Phineas pouted and put the map back before examining the wall. "If there's a room though... Maybe you have to use something to break the wall. A mallet or...or a bomb or something."

"Mm. Maybe.", Perry contemplated.

"Well if I can manage to find a bomb, or a way to make a bomb, you'll remind me of this, right?", Phineas double checked.

"Sure. Bomb. Deku Tree. Gotcha.", Perry nodded.

"Thanks.", Phineas smiled. "Well with that being said, let's go to the other room."

Phineas and "Navi" had found themselves in the room they started in when they fell from the cobweb at the first floor of the deku tree. Three deku babas awaited hungrily though vanquished by Phineas' sword. He collected the nuts and sticks and looked about the ledge he stood. There was a large box, four tall torches, and a cobweb in the middle of the floor.

"That must be the way to the ghoma!", "Navi" said, hovering over the web.

"Yeah but...", Phineas paused to look at the box nearby. "I just wanna do something right quick. Since we'll be coming back and all..."

Phineas pushed the box and with some effort and managed to get it off ledge and into the water.

"There. That way when we come back here, we can just hop on top of this thing and reach this side much faster.", Phineas explained.

"Smart.", the fairy nodded. "Now come on! We have to help the Great Deku Tree!"

Phineas nodded and took out a deku stick. He lit the cob web underneath him after he caught the stick on fire. The stick burned away and Phineas sat it on the ground before he and Perry gave each other a nod and jumped into the dark hole below them with a scream.

"Link" landed in a pool of water and swam up to the surface while the fairy floated over the water. Phineas panted a bit to catch his breath from the fall before swimming up to the shore. He looked back up at the hole they had fallen from and saw no vines to lead them out.

"...You know. I wonder how we'll get back up now that I think about it...", Phineas thought aloud.

"Hurry! We need to help the Great Deku Tree!", "Navi" urged on, pushing Phineas in the back.

"Okay! Okay!", Phineas said, walking more into the room they were in.

There he found three deku shrubs, all awaiting him. Phineas sighed a bit, knowing where this was going. Three shrubs with curly green hair and dark brown bark popped up. Yup. They all looked like Baljeet. The deku nuts came flying at Phineas at different times and he stepped aside for one, used his shield to block another, and then back flipped to avoid the third.

Our hero paused for a moment before smiling widely to himself.

"Alright! That was like the coolest thing ever!", he smiled before a nut smacked him in the side of the head. "OW!"

The shrubs laughed and hid away again as Phineas backed out of range and into the water again.

'Look like Baljeet.. Don't sound like Baljeet.', Phineas noted to himself as he rubbed his head.

He thought it over. The door on the far end was barred. That meant that he had to do something to get it to open. Three shrubs...

_"You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is... 2, 3, 1. Twenty-three is number one!"_

'Are these his brothers though?', Phineas wondered before checking his map.

It was clear that the mother spider, the monster of this place, was behind the door. These are the last shrubs of the place.

'2, 3, and 1...', Phineas thought. 'What do those numbers have with these brothers?'

"...That's it!", Phineas exclaimed, slightly startling the shrubs and the fairy.

He drew out his shield and got ready. When he stepped into range, the nuts fired at him and bounced off his sheild. They first hit the middle deku shrub and he stood up straight, paralyzed as he whimpered in pain. The next fire from the other two, Phineas aimed the shield so they hit the one on the far right. And then the left. They all fell in defeat and the last one that was hit bounced about in fear. Phineas cornered him.

"Alright, Baljeet! Now open the door!", he ordered with a triumphant smirk.

"Ohh! How did you know our secret?! This is very irritating!"

"Well-", Phineas began before being cut off.

"It is so annoying that I am going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!", Baljeet went on, suddenly catching Phineas' attention. "In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she is stunned."

"Stunned?", Phineas repeated, slightly bewildered, yet still trying to think of a solution at the same time.

"Oh, Queenie... Sorry about that!", the shrub cried before running away.

The bars on the door slid away and Phineas opened it. With a small gulp at the sight of the dark room before him, he carefully stepped inside.

"Link" and "Navi" walked into the room that held the ceiling up with four tall and large pillars.

"I sense a large evil here...", the fairy noted uneasily.

"You can sense evil?", Phineas asked, peering about. "It's so dark.. I can't see a thing except for this smog at our feet."

"It's really close..", Perry continued, starting to look around now. "It's... Link, above you!"

Phineas looked up and saw a bright green eye looking right back at him. Phineas drew his sword as the creature fell from the ceiling and stumbled back as Queen Ghoma stood to her full height.

"It's the parasitic armored arachnid: Queen Gohma!", Perry gasped.

"Uh yeah. Like I couldn't see that myself!", Phineas said, though more freaked than he was angry as he backed away.

The large spider only came closer as Phineas tried to keep the distance.

"Navi, is there ANY way to beat this thing?!"

"Well I'd probably get a large boot...", the fairy began.

"A WEAKNESS THANK YOU!", Phineas snapped back, now angry at the fairy's timing for a joke.

"Oh. Well it's one of the parasitic monsters inside the Deku Tree and...its eye is vulnerable when it's red!", the fairy bobbed.

"Alright, how do I make it red?", Phineas ducked as the monster swing a claw at him.

"Don't you remember the scrub? He said you needed to make her stunned!"

Phineas groaned as he continued to run from the spider. How do you stun something so big? He knew that a bright light would temporarily blind people. But how do you created a large enough flash for this thing?

"That's it!", Phineas smiled before digging into his pockets.

He pulled out a small deku nut and turned around and threw it against the ground with his eyes shut tight. The flash flew about the room and the creature stumbled and fell to its knees in a daze. When Phineas looked, its eye was red.

"She's weak!", Perry exclaimed. "Get her! Get her now!"

Phineas pulled out his sword and slashed the large eye. The large arachnid cried out in anguish in pain as it bled out onto the floor. Phineas backed away quickly as the blue blood pooled at his feet.

"Ewwww!", he groaned.

The creature continued to writhe and thrash in pain as it slowly burned away in bright blueish flames in a sudden combustion. Phineas had to shield his eyes for a moment before he saw that the creature was defeated and a small bright blue glow was in the middle of the room.

"What's that?", he asked, stepping towards it.

The glow was in the form of a ring and "Navi" circled the outside of it curiously.

"I think it's our way out!", the platyfairy called out.

"Sweet!", Phineas smiled and stepped into the middle.

Phineas felt the room spin about him as a flash of light overtook his vision and the next thing he knew, he was standing on the top of the hill in front of the Great Deku Tree once again.

"Well done, Link... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage...", Monogram sighed a bit as he felt his time coming. "I'm giving up on this speech thing. I'll give it to you blunt. I knew that you would be able to carry out the mission..."

"Mission?", Phineas asked himself.

"Now, I have more to tell you, if you'd care to listen...", the tree went on.

Phineas gave a nod and promptly sat on the grass to give his feet a break.

"Now...listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me...", Monogram continued on. "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the guardians..."

"Guardians?", Phineas asked.

"Yes. They're ever-lasting beings that have protected over this land far beyond our time.", Monogram said casually.

"Cool.", Phineas smiled.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden guardians descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the guardian of power. Nayru, the guardian of wisdom. Farore, the guardian of courage. Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great guardians, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the guardians left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. You must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."

"Wait..", Phineas gasped. "Y-You mean you're going to..?"

"Great Deku Tree, no!", the platy-fairy cried.

"Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope, Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle...There, you will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted to much, that he cast the curse on me.."

Phineas looked up as a green light fell over the meadow. A small green stone with gold outlining it came down to his outstretched hands.

"Link! You got the Kokiri's Emerald! This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. It's now entrusted to you by the Great Deku Tree.", the fairy informed.

"The future depends upon thee, Link... You are courageous...", "The Great Deku Tree" pressed on, hoping to get this last out before his last breath. "Navi the Fairy... Help Link to carry out his mission... I assign you...Navi... Good...bye..."

Phineas and Perry watched in dismay as the Great Deku Tree began to wither away. The leaves started to fall as his bark turned from mossy-green brown to a dark and cold gray. It seems like for a small moment, a sudden cold wind swept down over them as the tree slowly died away, his last breath fading. Phineas felt bad as he watched the tree die. Was there something he could've possibly done? Maybe if he got there sooner. But no. It was just meant to be. After a small moment of silence, "Navi" turned to "Link".

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link!", Perry urged.

Phineas gave a nod and headed off, though Perry trailed behind, his emotions being allowed to show as he sadly looked back at the tree.

"Good-bye...Great Deku Tree...Sir.", the platyfairy last said before flying off to catch up to Link.

* * *

_Laura: I know it's supposed to be "goddesses", but the problem is that Amber and I are Christians and whenever we're playing this game and reading it aloud for our little brother and sisters, we curve around it saying "guardians" instead. I'm sorry if this is offending true-blue Zelda fans, but this is just how we roll. Lol. We killed Major Monogram. XD  
_


End file.
